


Figuring You Out

by Mystik



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck makes some thinking and discovers some things along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the round of kink from LJ. The kink was "Pretending to be gay, first time". For all purposes Puck didn't go to juvie on this one. So spoilers for season 2.

If there was thing you could say about Noah Puckerman was that he defended his ideas very strongly. He could be loyal if he wanted (he learned the hard way after the whole betrayal with Finn and Quinn), and the whole Beth fiasco made him rethink his young life.

And one thing he swore to himself from that point on was that he would stand by his friend’s side. He would never let feelings, women and crap like that stay between him and his boys. He just had to figure out who were his boys exactly.

* * *

After they won the sectionals once more, the Regionals would be at some city a few miles from Lima. They were all excited for having the road trip, for staying at the same hotel (Figgins finally decided to be less uptight about money but the hotel still was a cheap one). And for some reason that he didn’t even want to think about, Mister Schue paired them in doubles for each room and he ended sharing with Kurt Hummel.

Now, don’t get him wrong, he had nothing against the boy. His days of bullying the resident homo of Mckinley High were long over, since he joined the club and especially after Finn discovered the truth about Quinn’s baby. But the thing was, they weren’t friends. Sure, they talked with each other at Glee rehearsal and for a brief period Kurt was member of the football team. But he suspected if they were going to sit down and actually talk, they would be as different as…something really different from each other.

But damn if he wouldn’t make this work, to prove he could be friends with anyone from the club. So he was surprised when Hummel approached him one week before the trip, not even caring about the name-calling he got for resting his arm against the locker next to a jock. Or Puck.

“So…Puck.”

Puck closed his own locker, holding the book for the math class he wasn’t to attend and arched his eyebrow, not saying anything. Kurt fidgeted with the strap of his backpack.

“I didn’t think you would accept sharing a room with me so easily.”

Puck’s eyebrow went even higher.

“Why not Hummel? It’s just a few days trip.” And without waiting for response he started walking down the corridor.

But soon he heard Kurt running to catch up with him. When they were walking side by side, Puck sighed.

“What Hummel?”

“It’s just I don’t want to worry if I’m going to need to sleep with a knife or a pepper spray under my pillow in case you decide you want to kill me in the middle of the night.”

That made Puck stop on his tracks and look at the boy at his side.

“Really Hummel? You still think I could do something like that after everything that changed since last year?” Puck huffed, annoyed. “You know what, whatever. I don’t care if you want to room with me or if you want to ask for a change.”

And with that, he turned around and disappeared down the hallway. Damn it was more difficult trying to be good guy than being a badass.

* * *

“Hi.”

 

Puck was surprised to say the least.

“Hummel? What are you doing here?”

Kurt shrugged, his pinky fingering the leather of his strap-bag. He finally took a deep breath and looked at Puck in the eye.

“Look, I’m sorry for what I said earlier, okay? It’s just that maybe you and some guys from the football team stopped with the harassing but everybody at school still thinks I’m some kind of disease and…”

Kurt widened his eyes when Puck closed his mouth with his hand. He looked at the boy and arched an eyebrow. Wow, Puck’s hand was really warm…

“Listen…” Puck drew the hand away. “Kurt. I know that in a lot of aspects I’m still the same badass, but in other things I know better now. And if you ever repeat our conversation to someone then I’ll have a motive to beat you up.”

Instead of the look of terror Puck was expecting, Kurt just shrugged.

“Fair enough. Wouldn’t want to ruin your precious stud reputation.”

Puck scratched his neck and looked inside.

“Uhn…me and my sister are watching The sound of music. Wanna join?”

Kurt looked surprised.

“You? Watching the sound of music?”

“Hey, it’s my sister’s turn to pick, and by mutual agreement, I can’t complain.”

Kurt smiled shyly and entered the house.

“You, Noah Puckerman, is full of surprises.”

* * *

So somehow that innocent night made Puck and Kurt become something close to friends. But he couldn’t really say when that easy camaraderie turned into something more, when he caught himself wondering if maybe he should spice his life a little bit and start seeing what was the fuss was about having sex with a boy. When the day for the trip came, Kurt didn’t ask to change rooms and Puck was glad that the other boy didn’t think that poorly of him anymore. And almost banged his head on the wall for being happy about sharing the room with him.

 

When they arrived at the Hotel, all the Glee club looked everywhere, because for some people that was the first time outside Lima. And some of the other school competing were at the same hotel, so it was good to check out the competition.

But certainly not the kind of ‘checking out’ Hummel was suffering right there. He saw on the corner of his eye as some kid from a different school approached Kurt and started talking with him. So far, nothing wrong with that. Puck got the keys from Mr. Schue and hoisted his guitar on his shoulder, using his free hand to carry his backpack.

As he approached the two boys he noticed how Kurt was bunching the material of his jacket around his fingers. He seemed…nervous about something. Frowning, Puck went towards them faster and caught the last words from the boy of the other school.

“It’s not like anyone at your school would think of asking you out.”

That sentence, for some reason, made Puck see red. He was about to punch the kid on the face when said kid grabbed Kurt’s arm. His brain seemed to compute some different brainwaves because he couldn’t believe what he did next:

 

He came closer and with his free hand he hugged Kurt around the waist. Resting his mouth on that soft (and clearly well-cared) hair, he said.

“Hey baby, mister Schue just gave me our room keys. Let’s go?”

He couldn’t tell who was more surprised: Kurt or the kid. But a quick squeeze from Puck on Kurt’s hip made him recover pretty fast.

“Yeah…let’s get going.” Kurt smiled slightly. “See you at the competition Brad.”

The boy just looked at the two of them once more.

“Yeah, see you there.”

Puck let Kurt go and turned to just look at the other boy, giving his best badass glare.

“If I see you flirting with him again, you’ll never sing again, do you hear me?”

And before he could hear the reply from the boy, he turned and hugged Kurt again, both of them going to the elevator. As soon as they were alone, Kurt pushed him, with a glare that could rival Santana bitch face. And if that wasn’t scary, Puck didn’t know what could be.

“What the hell was that Puckerman?!”

“What?”

“You think you are so funny! What, you thought you were going there to rescue the gay kid like I’m some fucking damsel in distress?! “

“What the hell Hummel? I saw how nervous you were around the guy and how he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Did you really think that if I went there as you friend he would back off?”

Kurt just looked at him, angrier.

“And that was not your judgment to make Noah! Why you even care, anyway?”

His brain was in some temporary vacation because without thinking at all Puck dropped his bag and pressed Kurt against the wall, trapping him between his arms. Startled blue eyes looked at him. Puck swallowed his throat suddenly dry.

“Don’t say that I don’t care.” Was the only thing he could say, his voice low.

Kurt just touched his covered chest lightly.

“Noah, I’m…”

And since today was the day of stupid decisions anyway, Puck covered that final distance and kissed Kurt, hard. His hands soon framed that delicate (and still so utterly masculine) face, wanting nothing more than to devour those damn lips. He heard Kurt muffled protests, and braced himself to receive a punch any moment now.

But when all Kurt did was to moan eagerly and press their bodies closer, holding him by his neck, Puck felt his world tilt. He growled, hungry, pressing himself fully against that slender body, smiling inside the kiss when Kurt shivered deliciously in his arms.

 

When they heard the ‘ding’ of the elevator arriving their floor, the kiss finally ended. Both teens were flushed and panting heavily. Puck rested his mouth against Kurt’s hair.

“Damn Hummel.” whispered him, still recovering his breath.

Kurt just blinked, trying to breathe normally too.

"Damn...it's the right word."

They picked up their things and walked out of the elevator in silence. They entered the bedroom and each chose a bed. Kurt just put his bags on top of the bed and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Puck sighed, lying on his own bed. God damnit, what the fuck he just done? He closed his eyes, raking his fingers through his mohawk.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Puck opened his eyes to find Kurt seated on the edge of the bed, next to him. He raised himself on his elbows.

"I really...don't know what to say."

Kurt sighed angrily and stood up.

"If this is some kind of joke Puck, I..."

"Not a joke."

It was kind of funny to see the double take Kurt did at his declaration, those blues eyes widening in confusion.

"You're not gay."

Puck shrugged.

"Apparently I'm not entirely straight either."

Kurt sighed shakily.

"Noah, you can't be serious."

Puck stood up too, annoyed.

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"You're like the stud, most dangerous women predator of the school. And outside of it. So yeah, forgive me if I'm having a little trouble believing you suddenly want me."

Puck approached and grabbed Kurt by his arms, almost shaking him.

"It's so hard to believe that I could like you Hummel? Why the fuck did you think I would pretend to be your boyfriend?!"

 

After that explosion, the room fell silent. Puck noticed how hard he was gripping Kurt's arms and he let go slowly.

"Kurt I'm sorr..."

"Shut up, Puckerman."

The kiss, this time initiated by Kurt, was a surprise. But a welcome one. Puck groaned and kissed back fiercely, his teenage hormones boiling with that one simple act. He grabbed Kurt's ass and the smaller boy jumped on his arms, wrapping his flexible legs around his waist.

From there to the bed were five steps. And if the make-out session they had that afternoon wasn't one of the hottest of his life, Puck didn't know what it could be. He didn't come in his pants like that since he started his pool cleaning service.

* * *

So apparently there weren't some of Puck's boys. There was only one boy. And you know what? He was fine with that.

Hummel totally agreed with that.

 

 

THE END


End file.
